Trial and Error
by Mayko
Summary: A Kouji fanfic! Please R/R!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Frontier, Kouji Minamoto, Tomoki Himi, Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, Daskmon, Grotmon, Arbormon, Wolfmon, Chakmon, Agnimon, Fairymon, Blitzmon, Bokomon, Neemon, or Gazimon. They all belong to Bandai and Toei. 

Please note: This is my fanfic about Kouji Minamoto. This does not in any way have anything to do with the Frontier storyline. I just used the characters I know in a fashion I chose. Plus, there have only been 6 Episodes of Frontier shown (its 5/5/02). I do not know in anyway how Daskmon, Arbormon, or Grotmon go into the frontier storyline plot. So please don't flame me telling me it doesn't go with the story (for those of you who can get subbed, fan dubbed or raw episodes).


	2. Part 1

"Kouji!" Takuya yelled "Wait Up!" 

Kouji turned and look at Takuya. He sighed and went back to walking the other way. He didn't want to be part if their group. He didn't want to be part of any group. He was going to save the Digital World, and he was going to do it alone. He didn't need Takuya or the others or anyone for that matter! Just as Takuya and the others' voices were starting to get out of earshot, Kouji heard something that made him stop and go the other way. 

"FOSSIL BITE!" A Coelamon jumped out of the water from behind the others and when to attack Tomoki. This angered Kouji.

"He's only a kid!" Kouji thought "He's defenseless!"

Kouji rushed back to the others. While he was running, his D-Scan started to glow, and the spirit of light appeared on the screen. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" In a flash of light Kouji became the powerful Wolfmon, and in no time grabbed Coelamon; just seconds before he reached Tomoki.

"LICHT SEIGER!" Wolfmon yelled and formed light sabers in his hand. He then impaled Coelamon. A data stream appeared around Coelamon. Wolfmon's D-Scan appeared in his hand. He knew what to do. He did it before. "DIGI-CODE SCAN!"

The D-Scan absorbed the data stream and Coelamon disappeared. A ball of light too his place. The ball of light shot off, and Wolfmon became Kouji again, and he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Kouji-kun!" Tomoki yelled "Are you alright?!"

"I'm.. fine.." Kouji said as he slowly got up

"Whoa… That was cool" Junpei exclaimed

"Whatever.." Kouji started to walk off again

"Hey Kouji…?" Takuya started

"Yeah?" Kouji asked

"Why did you save Tomoki?" Takuya asked in response

"I just wanted a good fight… too bad I didn't get one" Kouji lied calmly

"Your so arrogant…" Izumi shouted at Kouji in Italian

Kouji didn't dignify Izumi's remark with a response. He didn't know what she said. Even if he did he probably wouldn't have said anything. Kouji went out of the others' view and climbed a tree. He sat their and began to think about what Takuya said.

"Why _did_ I care to save Tomoki?" Kouji thought aloud "Was it really that I wanted a fight? Or was it something more…?………Do I have feelings for them?"

He sighed and thought about it for a while. He sighed and watched the clouds go by. He didn't take much notice to the ground below him. Although if he did he would have seen a battle resulting in Agnimon and some Gazimon. The battle resulted in Agnimon winning, and he had the deep gashes to prove it. The others, unsure of what to do, turned to Bokomon and Neemon, who were cowering behind Izumi the entire time.

"I… don't know.." Neemon replied

"I DON'T KNOW ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Izumi yelled in a rage. She picked up Neemon and started to strangle him.

"Izumi!" Junpei yelled "Cut it out! That ain't gonna help Takuya!"

"I guess your right…" Izumi said as she put Neemon down.

"Maybe Kouji-kun can help!" Tomoki said

"Why would he want to help us?" Junpei asked

"Junpei has a point…" Izumi sighed

"KOUJI-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Tomoki yelled

Kouji, startled, jumped a little and fell out of the tree. He landed on his head and moaned in pain. He then got up and dusted himself off. He looked in the direction he heard his name. He sighed and walked back towards the others to find out why his name was yelled.

"You screamed?" Kouji said, annoyed. He looked at the others, then he saw Takuya, and in a non-caring-just-asking voice said "What happened to him?"

"He's hurt" Junpei replied

"Could you tell me something I don't know?" Kouji told him

"So-rry! Jeez…" Junpei said annoyed

Tomoki went over to Kouji and told him what happened. Halfway through his story, Tomoki started to cry. Kouji felt a sudden urge to help Tomoki. He wondered why Tomoki cared so much about Takuya, and why he had a feeling to help the others, even though they didn't help him in any way. These feelings were new to Kouji, and Kouji felt a little afraid of them. But Kouji didn't want the others to see him afraid, or anything of the sort. Emotions only make you weak.

"And you want me to make him all better?" Kouji said in a semi-babyish voice

"Yes," Tomoki sniffed "Please help him Kouji-kun!"

"He must trust me…" Kouji thought "I gotta help him.."

"Please Kouji-kun?" Tomoki looked at Kouji, still crying

"Alright.." Kouji replied "But just this once.."

"REALLY?!" Tomoki's face lit up

"Wow.." Junpei thought "He's actually going to help us…"

"I don't believe it…" Izumi thought, shocked

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Kouji said

The group nods and they set off with Kouji carrying Takuya over his shoulder. As Kouji walked on with no set destination, Takuya awoke. He groaned, grunted, then realized he was being carried. He freaked out and started to struggle.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Takuya yelled "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Oh shut up Takuya.." Kouji said annoyed

Takuya stopped struggling. He seemed almost lifeless for a second before he started talking again "…Kouji?"

"No, the Easter Bunny…" Kouji sighed, then he smiled a little, for a second

"Oh…" Takuya trailed off "Hey.. Where's your tail?"

"Your so naive Takuya.." Kouji walked on. The others didn't say anything. They didn't know what to say. Kouji thought about the silence while he walked. He thought about the others' good and bad qualities. He thought about where he was going. But most importantly, he thought about how he was going to help Tomoki by helping Takuya. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it… but he knew he would…. Somehow. He was determined. And nothing would change that. Not even the giant Asuramon blocking the way.

"Oh no!" Neemon cried and hid behind Junpei

"Someone do something!" Bokomon joined Neemon behind Junpei

"I'll do it!" Takuya said as he tried to get away from Kouji. But Kouji wouldn't let him.

"No," Kouji said sternly "Let someone else do it!"

"Like you?" Takuya smirked

"No.. " Kouji said "Not me.."

"Then who'll do it?!" Neemon started to shake

"I will!" Izumi shouted, getting annoyed at the digimon traveling with them.

Izumi charged towards Asuramon. Asuramon laughed, amused at Izumi's bravery. She got mad and in a flash of light became Fairymon. Asuramon looked impressed, but continued to laugh. Fairymon took to the air. Asuramon began to toy with Fairymon. He started to throw fireballs at her. Fairymon swatted them away. The others watched in awe. Kouji watched Izumi, truly impressed at her skill.

"Maybe they aren't that bad after all…" Thought Kouji

Asuramon's amusement soon turned to annoyance. Everything he threw at Fairymon was either shot back at him or avoided. Fairymon too was annoyed. She wanted to get it over with. She wanted to help Takuya. She wanted to save the Digital World. But she _DIDN'T_ want to waste her time fighting against Asuramon.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon shouted, creating a whirlwind. The whirlwind rammed into Asuramon, who was instantly caught in the Whirlwind, causing Asuramon to get dizzy, then was shot back and blown into a couple of trees. A data stream appeared around Asuramon. Fairymon quickly took out her D-Scam.

"DIGI-CODE SCAN!" Fairymon scanned the data stream with her D-Scan and Asuramon became a ball of light which shot off as Fairymon became a tired Izumi.

"Are you alright Izumi?" Junpei looked worried. So did Tomoki. So did Takuya. So did Kouji. For the first time in a long time Kouji was worried for someone other then himself. The feeling was new to him, but he wasn't afraid of it.

"Yeah…Just hungry…" Izumi gathered her strength and got up

"I have chocolate!" Junpei pulled chocolate out of his pocket and gave it to Izumi. Izumi thanked him and ate it. Kouji could see Junpei blushing. He knew Junpei liked Izumi. It was obvious. Kouji started to continue when Tomoki stopped him.

"It's getting dark Kouji-kun…" Tomoki pleaded "Can we get some rest?"

Kouji looked at Tomoki. He ad always made the most out of his day. It was more efficient. After much debate, he decided to go with what Tomoki wanted.

"Sure Tomoki," Kouji put Takuya down and rubbed his shoulder. He realized how heavy Takuya was and how much he didn't notice.

"Really?!" Tomoki was happy. Kouji knew he didn't have to answer. The group began to set up camp. Izumi wrapped up Takuya's arm. Kouji watched. He helped around wherever the group needed help. He didn't think anything of it until he laid on the ground while everyone else was asleep.

"Why do I have sudden urges to help them?" Kouji thought "Do I really care? Maybe.." Kouji drifted off to sleep.


	3. Part 2

Kouji awoke the next morning in a different place then when he went to bed. He noticed two Digimon staring over him

"He's up boss!" Yelled one. This one looked like it had bongo's for hands. It was green.

"What now?" Yell the other. This one was small. It looked like a dwarf.

"Whatever you choose to…" came a deep voice "Just get rid of him."

The two digimon looked happy. They got out their weapons and started to inch towards Kouji. Kouji looked around for something to defend himself with. He saw nothing. He went to grab his D-Scan to become Wolfmon. It was missing. The two Digimon were close. Kouji smirked. He motioned for them to come closer. The Digimon got annoyed. They charged towards Kouji together. Kouji simply jumped up and grabbed the light above him. He kicked one into another and grabbed the dwarfs weapon in the process. Their boss watched on as Kouji beat them into the ground, but leaving no proof of it. 

"Bravo…" the boss walked into Kouji's view, it was Daskmon "I'm impressed… You were the most amusing to watch out of your little group!"

"Little.. group?" Kouji thought, then it struck him "TOMOKI! TAKUYA! IZUMI! JUNPEI!"

Kouji grabbed the light and used it to swing towards Daskmon. Daskmon watched with amusement. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"  
  
"Eliminated them of course.." Daskmon sneered

"LIAR!" Kouji kicked Daskmon. Daskmon stabbed his arm. Kouji cringed in pain and lost his grip on the light. He plummeted back towards the ground he started at. He lost consciousness before her hit the ground. Daskmon snickered.

********************************

Kouji awoke to being tied up and his right arm of his blue jacket was stained red. His arm was in extreme pain. He didn't care. He looked around. He saw Takuya, who looked worse then before. He then saw Izumi, who had a slash mark on her cheek. He then saw Junpei, he looked like he got a haircut. Finally, he saw Tomoki. Daskmon was holding a crying Tomoki, telling him that he'd end up like them if he didn't give up like a good little boy. Tomoki gathered up all his courage and told Daskmon that he'd fight for his friends. Daskmon gpt annoyed and threw Tomoki into the pit they were all in. Kouji, without thinking, lunged forward and caught Tomoki with his hands tied, then cried out in pain because his arm hurt much more then before.

"Kouji-Kun.." Tomoki kept crying

"It'll be.. Alright.." Kouji bit his lip. He was in extreme pain. Daskmon watched, then started to laugh.

"I pity you fools…" Daskmon laughed, then left

Kouji put Tomoki down. Tomoki went over to Takuya. Kouji worked on untying himself. He watched Tomoki as he untied his feet with one hand. 

"Takuya Onii-san!" Tomoki shook Takuya "Wake up Takuya Onii-san!"

"Ugh.." Takuya woke up and looked at Tomoki, then he saw Kouji "They got.. You too?"

"Yeah…" Kouji got his feet free. He started to free his hands.

"Tomoki.. Go help Kouji," Takuya told him

Tomoki went over to Kouji and managed to untie him. Kouji's injured arm automatically fell, limp. Kouji dropped his other arm to make it look like nothing happened, but Takuya could tell he was hurt. Tomoki untied Takuya, and then they untied and woke up Izumi and Junpei. They got up and they all shared what happened to them when they woke up, but Kouji tried to ten to his wound without anyone noticing, but blood gushing down anyone's arm is quite noticeable.

"What happened?" Junpei asked

"Nothing…" Kouji ripped his yellow T-Shirt and used it as a bandage.. The way Izumi bandaged Takuya's arm before.

"Something happened.." Junpei said, not getting the clue

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Kouji threw his jacket back on and went to walk off, but he couldn't since there was no where to walk off to. So instead he walked away from the group and stayed there.

"Now what?" Takuya asked "How will we get out of here?"

"We go up" Tomoki told them

"How?" The others asked at the same time

"You'll see!" Tomoki cried "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"huh?" Kouji turned, thinking Tomoki didn't have his D-Scan. He was wrong. In a bright flash, Tomoki became Chakmon. As Chakmon, he started to fill the pit with ice, then started to build it. Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei slipped on the ice, but Kouji had already collapsed to the ground.


	4. Part 3

Kouji awoke to a very bumpy ride. Takuya, although injured, was carrying Kouji over his good shoulder. Kouji felt horrible, but knew Takuya was hurting now with him as extra weight. 

"Takuya… I'm fine… You can put me down…" Kouji bit his lip. He wasn't fine, but once he avenged his wound he'd find a way to heal his arm. 

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked as he put Kouji down.

"Kouji-kun! Your awake!" Tomoki cried happily

"Yeah…" Kouji got up and held his arm. He no longer cared how the others saw him. He trusted them now, and knew they wouldn't think less of him if he showed weakness. They were his weakness, his family, and he knew they wouldn't abandon him now.

******************************

The group walked along the hall in silence. The o only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their footsteps and the creak of the overhead lights. Kouji began to wonder if they were walking into a trap. He began to notice things out of boredom. He noticed that they were all walking all most in union, then he began to notice the sounds of more footsteps. Alarmed, he grabbed a stick with his good hand and turned. Sure enough, there were 2 digimon, the same 2 that attacked Kouji before. Kouji spun the stick. The 2 digimon weren't intimidated. So, with his good hand, he beat up the green digimon. The noise alerted the others, who helped Kouji beat the dwarf.

"Thanks…" Kouji smiled a little. They smiled back. Kouji felt secure.

The group continued to walk in silence, Kouji walked with the stick n hand. When the group reached a dead end, they didn't know what to do.

"Now what?" Junpei said as he leaned against the wall. The wall opened and Junpei fell in. "Oww.."

"We go in.." Takuya helped up Junpei

The group walked into a room that was in almost complete darkness. Kouji couldn't see the stick in his hand, let alone Takuya or anyone else. It didn't help the group that the wall closed up concealing all the light. Kouji cried out in pain as something stabbed him.

"Kouji?" Izumi said "was that- ARGH!"

"Izumi!" Junpei walked into a wall trying to find Izumi "Oww…"

"What's going on?!" Tomoki cried

"It's the beginning of your doom" Replied a voice; it was Daskmon "You are all threats to Master Cherubimon (Author's Note: oh yeah! He belongs to Toei too!)"

"Your.. Such.." Kouji started; he was in extreme pain "A… coward…"

"WHAT?!" Daskmon boomed, steaming mad from the comment. He jabbed Kouji with his saber. Kouji didn't yell.

"He's right you know.." Izumi said

"Only a coward would fight us in the dark…" Takuya added

"AND WITHOUT OUR D-SCANS TOO!" Junpei yelled

"Yeah!" Tomoki agreed

With each comment that was made, Daskmon got madder and madder. He started to lash out against the group, but the group got a second wind and fought back. Through the chaos Junpei tried to find the trap wall. He couldn't find it. Daskmon could see in the darkness. He watched Junpei closely while attacking the others. He saw Junpei get close to the wall, so he attacked. Daskmon's saber hit someone, but it wasn't Junpei, it was Kouji. Kouji had lunged into the attack to save his new found friend. He fell to the ground and seemed lifeless; Junpei found the Trap wall and opened it.


	5. Part 4

Kouji awoke to seeing Agnimon, Fairymon, Blitzmon, and Chakmon attacking Daskmon. He saw his D-Scan next to him. "They must have found them…" He thought, picking up his D-Scan. He tried to lift up his injured arm. He couldn't. But he Spirit Evolved anyway.

Agnimon was the first to notice Wolfmon, and soon the other four noticed him as well. Kouji's companions all shared the same feeling, worry. They were all occupied, so they couldn't tell him not to join in. But, Wolfmon wasn't injured like his human counterpart, he was completely healthy and ready to fight. He joined the fight, and together they started to overpower Daskmon, They fought in union, and soon Daskmon was weak enough to scan. But the data stream didn't come. The group was confused. What type of digimon doesn't have a data stream go around it? Unless…

"You're a kid… aren't you?" Agnimon said "You're a kid who can become a digimon… just like us…"

"Whatever…" Daskmon muttered before he passed out

"Let's go.." Agnimon said as he became Takuya and walked off

"Yeah…" Fairymon agreed as she became Izumi and walked off after Takuya

"Why do I have the feeling we're missing someone?" Chakmon said as he became Tomoki

"Bokomon and Neemon!" Blitzmon shouted "They're missing!"

"I'll find them!" Wolfmon shouted as he bolted out the trap wall and started to search for Bokomon and Neemon before anyone could disagree with him.

Wolfmon searched about everywhere, In every room, behind every wall, in the pit, where he first woke up, but to no avail, Bokomon and Neemon were no where in sight. The Spirit of Light wanted to separate from Kouji, but Kouji still needed it, so it stayed. Wolfmon returned empty handed.

"Well?" Takuya said "Did you find them?!"

"Nope.." Wolfmon sighed "Sorry"

"It's okay," Junpei said :They were useless anyway…"

"We should go back to camp and start searching again later" Takuya suggested

"I guess…" Izumi sighed

The group exited the cave after a couple hours of searching for the exit. They then managed to find their campsite, but their things were gone. Tomoki was the first to notice Bokomon and Neemon's unmistakable footprints in the ground. Tomoki started to follow them. Junpei saw Tomoki leave and followed him. Izumi followed Junpei. Takuya followed Izumi. Wolfmon trailed in last. After following the footsteps as far as they could, they continued to search in the direction the footsteps were heading. After about an hour of walking, they cam across Bokomon and Neemon -asleep- with their stuff. Relieved, Wolfmon finally became the injured Kouji. Kouji noticed a spring nearby. He decided he would wash his arm clean. He took off his jacket, revealing it to be almost completely caked in dry and wet blood. Kouji didn't seem to mind, but the others were worried. Kouji dipped his arm in the water, the water was warm. He went to wash his arm, but he noticed it was completely clean. Thinking it was a trick of the water, he pulled his arm out, but it was no trick; it was clean.

"Huh?!" Kouji blinked

"Something wrong?" Takuya asked

"No.." Kouji trailed off. He dipped his entire arm in water, he felt better. It didn't hurt anymore either. It was completely healed. Kouji blinked again "What type of spring is this?"

"It's a healing spring!" Replied Bokomon. He startled Kouji, who thought Bokomon was still asleep "Did it help?"

"Yeah.." Kouji put his jacket back on. He took his canteen and filled it with the water from the spring. The others healed themselves in the spring, and they felt revitalized. With a new goal in mind, the group set off together to save the digital world.

Kouji traveled with Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki from then on, having a new sense of belonging. Now, the feelings he once shrugged off, he now embraces. Never again did Kouji feel like he was alone…. One night he stayed awake thinking, when an old thought popped into his head. He thought aloud "Do I care about them?" Kouji turned and looked at his good friends, and with a sense of pride responded to himself "Yeah."

The End

Author: That's it! That's my fanfic! Like it folks? Don't forget to Review! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
